onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Lost References
Episodes 'Pilot' *Emma Swan drives a VW Beetle, as did John Locke. *Emma's last name "Swan" is a reference to Swan Station. *There is a Geronimo Jackson sticker on Emma's car. *Henry Mills gets off the train at Gate 4. It is also Room 4 Emma checks into at Granny's Bed & Breakfast. This is one of the Lost numbers. *There is a swan on the key Granny gives Emma. *Regina and Henry live at house number 108. *The time on the clocktower in Storybrooke is frozen at 8:15. It is a reference to Oceanic flight 815. *The clock unfroze at 8:15, chimed at 8:16. Then the next morning, Regina sees the clock at 8:23. 8, 15, 16 and 23 are all Lost numbers. *There is a close-up of Emma's eye after she wakes up from the car crash. This is a recurring theme from Lost ''such as when Jack's eye is focused upon after waking up from the plane crash. 'The Thing You Love Most' *There Is a painting of an island in Archie Hopper’s office that looks a bit like the Lost island, and a sketch that resembles the ‘Black Rock’ that brought Richard Alpert to the Island. 'Snow Falls' *Dr. Whale says to Mary Margaret, "Something about you wanting 15 kids?" (15 is one of the Lost numbers) 'The Price of Gold' *Thomas is the name of Cinderella's prince and the father of Claire's child on ''Lost. *Both Ashley and Claire's boyfriends leave them after they become pregnant. *Ruby’s Camaro bears a resemblance to the one belonging to Hurley’s dad. *Ashley's baby girl's name is Alexandra. On Lost, there is also an Alexandra. 'That Still Small Voice' *Ajax the dog look a lot like Vincent. *Apollo brand candy bars. 'The Shepherd' * Emma and Mary Margaret share glasses of MacCutcheon Scotch Whiskey. This brand was featured on Lost. * Alan Dale played Charles Widmore on Lost, and plays King George/Albert Spencer on Once Upon A Time. 'The Heart is a Lonely Hunter' *Graham's eye is focused upon. *In Henry’s room there is a yellow airplane hanging from his ceiling. It has a strong resemblance to the one that killed Boone. *The Evil Queen destroys Snow's letter and on Lost ''Anthony destroys Sawyer's letter. *Lana Parrilla, who plays the Evil Queen and Regina for ''Once Upon a Time also played Greta on Lost. *The Evil Queen's valut where she keeps the Huntsman's heart has 9 columns and 12 rows, which equals 108 total boxes, one of the Lost ''numbers again. *Sheriff Graham wakes up in the middle of the night because of a dream, which is actually a memory. He says to Regina, "It didn't feel like a dream. It felt like a memory." Similar wording is mirrored by Desmond, who says to Penny, "It wasn't a dream, Pen. It was a memory." 'Desperate Souls' *The dagger is an ancient dagger, just like the one used to kill Jacob. *Rumpelstiltskin’s son is nicknamed Bae. That is also the name of the doctor who delivered Sun and Jin’s baby. 'True North' *The stranger's license plate features 23, one of the Lost numbers. *Ava and Nicholas hide a stolen Apollo'' bar in Henry's bag. '7:15 A.M' *Mary Margaret claims her class is making a volcano in school. On Lost, the class on the island made a volcano. *Mary Margaret is reading The Mysterious Island by Jules Verne in Granny's Diner. *Damon Lindelof, one of the creators of Lost, voices the Storybrooke meteorologist. 'Fruit of the Poisonous Tree' *Sidney may be a reference to Sydney Australia. 'Skin Deep' *Belle is in an insane asylum, like Hurley and Libby. *Actress Emilie de Ravin plays Belle, but also played Claire on'' Lost''. 'What Happened to Frederick' *August's cup at the watering hole looks like Richard Alpert's blue cup. *The vehicle Mary Margaret were in is similar to Jack's Bronco. *Wayne was Kate's father's name. 'Dreamy' *Astrid tells Leroy that the nuns only sold 42 candles last year, 42 is one of the numbers from Lost. *'The Dwarves work in crews of eight. Eight is one of the numbers from Lost. *Leroy refers to everyone as "sister", which is similar to Desmond calling everyone "brother". 'The Stranger' *The airplane Pinnochio is startled by as it flies overhead has the Oceanic Airlines logo on it. *The Lost flight number 815 comes up again when August mentions that he woke up at 8:15 AM in Phuket, which is 8:15 PM in Storybrooke. *On Lost, Jack also lost himself in Phuket after his divorce. Category:Other